


clubbing

by Rothecooldad



Series: Ro does flash fics [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Ryan's gay for Matt's legs, which i mean same ry im right there with u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 14:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rothecooldad/pseuds/Rothecooldad
Summary: "the skirt is supposed to be this short"





	clubbing

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All characters are based upon the internet personalities portrayed by members of Achievement Hunter and in no way are meant to reflect the lives of the actual person or persons themselves.

“Uh, Ryan?”

Ryan seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in, meeting Matt’s eyes and _was he blushing?_

“You alright, dude?” Matt asked warily, eyebrows scrunched in confusion. Ryan  wasn’t exactly the most _normal_  guy he knew, but he was acting especially weird that night.

“Y-yeah.” Ryan nodded quickly, too quickly, and smiled. Or, at least, Matt thinks it was a smile? He looked more like he was in pain, but benefit of the doubt or whatever. Ryan cleared his throat loudly. “So, uh, wh- uh, what’s with the outfit?”

“Oh!” Matt shimmied down the skirt a bit more, suddenly aware that he was standing in front of _Ryan_ showing off way more skin than he was strictly comfortable with. His cheeks felt hot and he chuckled nervously. “Oh, uh, it was Mica’s idea. Said she wanted to go clubbing? Not really my scene but I figured it would save a lot of trouble if I just, uh, let her do what she wanted.”

Ryan didn’t say anything for a few moments, and Matt actually felt like he was in hell. He was going to fight Mica for this, holy shit. Or, realistically, he’s gonna get  white girl wasted later and cry to her about this and hope she doesn’t laugh at him too much. Which, of course she will. It’s _Mica_.

Finally, Ryan managed to speak up, asking, “it’s a, uh, a bit short, yeah?” in a shaky voice that had Matt thinking _things_. Impossible things. Because, yeah, Matt was oblivious at the best of times, but he could have _sworn_ he caught Ryan staring at his legs which was…. Interesting.

Matt cursed at himself. _Don’t be stupid, Matt._ He’s probably just freaked out that his crewmember is suddenly wearing skimpy clothes around him. Nobody would want that.

“Yeah, Mica said it was a mini? **The skirt is supposed to be this short.** ” Matt swayed his hips a little without thinking. “It’s a style? I guess. I don’t know, she said it would show off my legs, which is something I’m supposed to want?”

_“It sure does!_ ” Ryan choked out, his voice cracking on the statement. Ryan tugged at his collar, eyes flicking between Matt’s face and the skirt. “Hope you, uh, have fun.”

“Thanks, pal.” Matt said slowly. “I’ll, uh, try to.”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu [ @jeremwood ](https://jeremwood.tumblr.com)


End file.
